


日出好看个屁

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: “来海湾边看日出，根本什么都看不到嘛。”两个人都打起了呵欠。只见天慢慢变亮，却连太阳的轮廓都找不到。冬日早晨的海面上全是雾气，整个岛屿显得朦朦胧胧。
Relationships: JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun/ryujehong | Ryu Je-Hong
Kudos: 9





	日出好看个屁

**Author's Note:**

> *艾老的点的命题作文《日出好看个屁》 @susususu4s  
> *本文剧情几乎件件都改编扩写自真实事件。流水账警告。但是szd。

-正文-

夜晚的永宗岛在远处亮着灯，黑色的水面映出彩色的带状光影，无事可做的方星现掏出烟来抽了几口，朝手机看了看，果然直播间里还热火朝天。  
他想了想，打开相机朝路灯照不亮的海面拍了一张照片。

在楼下好一阵子，等的人终于来了。柳济鸿带着一阵冷风钻进车门，暖得打了个哆嗦。  
“哥真是慢呀——”  
“要看日出，这个时候总够的吧。谁要你这个点就来了，根本就是提前嘛，你小子，不用睡的吗？”  
“嘻嘻，我可以在这里躺。”方星现放平了座椅，“哥也快躺下来吧，离天亮还有好几个小时呢。”  
“放着好好的床不睡来跟你躺车座椅，真是疯了。”柳济鸿笑着嘟囔。  
“我想哥了。”  
“跟你说过不会太快太早下播啊，今天可是圣诞节呢。”  
“该庆祝节日的人昨晚平安夜就该庆祝完了。”方星现眨眨眼，“饿吗，想不想吃宵夜，可以载你去。”  
柳济鸿思考了片刻，觉得这是个不错的主意：“那你带路。”  
“在哥的地盘还要我带路。”  
“我看你也挺熟的是不是，一点没比我差。”  
“那全是因为哥的缘故。”方星现呵呵地笑着，驱车往柳济鸿喜欢的夜宵摊方向去，“哥戴圣诞老人的胡子还怪可爱的，为什么不戴下来？”  
“我又没疯，你个疯子。”柳济鸿哈哈大笑。

吃饱喝足，聊着天又迷糊了一小会，手机突然的提示音表示已经离日出时间不远了，他们连忙跳下车，跑到沿海堤岸的边缘。  
“来海湾边看日出，根本什么都看不到嘛。”两个人都打起了呵欠。  
只见天慢慢变亮，却连太阳的轮廓都找不到。  
冬日早晨的海面上全是雾气，整个岛屿显得朦朦胧胧。方星现趴在栏杆边拍照，对着远景胡乱地连按了几下拍摄，突然把镜头转向柳济鸿。  
柳济鸿反应性地用手挡住镜头，方星现笑嘻嘻地把手机收了起来。  
“这就拍好了？”柳济鸿伸手揉了揉他的脖子。  
“随便拍拍。”方星现脑袋一歪，靠在他肩膀上，羽绒服软软的，凉凉的表面贴在脸上，那一块很快就暖起来。  
“生日过得怎么样。”  
“哥猜猜看？”  
“猜什么。”  
“有一件特别有意义的事。”  
“你买新电脑了？”柳济鸿好笑地问。(*注1)  
“能不能不要乱猜，济鸿这猪崽子。是很正经的事。”方星现直起身子，好像揣着个大惊喜似的，看上去还有点自豪。  
“我以为你最近都没什么大事要发生。”柳济鸿故意逗他。  
“我把我们的事跟家里说了。”  
“我们…的事？”柳济鸿愣怔了一下。  
“啊，不过我没说是济鸿哥你。我只是问他们，是他们先问我的，有没有喜欢的人，我就问他们如果我找了个男朋友怎么样。”方星现急急忙忙地解释起来，“妈妈说，要是我能找到个喜欢的男朋友也行……”说到这里，方星现盯着柳济鸿，没忍住笑了出来。  
“…你还真是很冲动啊。”  
“有什么，不也没真的反对我吗。还不是让我开家里的车出来了。”  
“但他们不知道你是来见我对不对。”柳济鸿看上去似乎不自在起来。  
方星现奇怪地说：“这个不是本来就不知道吗。”  
“我是说，他们不知道你是出来……”柳济鸿像没理清思路似的住了嘴，反而沉思起来。  
“你一点都不惊讶呢。”柳济鸿的反应与自己的想象不同，方星现怀着一丝期待落空，但见对方兴致不高，只能把这件事暂且丢到一边。  
柳济鸿苦笑了一下。  
回到车上之后，不知是不是车内空间太狭小，这份淡淡的失落在临分别之前发酵成了不愉快。叫方星现都看出来了。  
“你不高兴。为什么？”方星现按着方向盘，问了几声，见柳济鸿一直不回答，又接着补充，“日出不是还挺好看的嘛。”  
“…好看个屁。瞎说话。”柳济鸿粗鲁地回应道，看上去心烦意乱。  
“干嘛啊——济鸿。”  
“因为你装是装作自己是大人，做事倒完全和小孩没两样。”  
方星现张到一半的嘴半天没闭上，他乖乖改口道：“哥，还在想我之前说的吗，是觉得我不应该告诉家里……”  
柳济鸿转过头来面对他：“可没这么说，我是觉得你选择的时机不成熟。”  
“时机？现在不是很重要的时候吗，明年我们就要分开到各处去打比赛了，不能天天见面，所以更要说清楚，哥不是因为这个才……答应我的吗。”  
柳济鸿好像被他这一番理所当然的话逗得发笑：“你果然就是小孩，这种事就只会先到想自己。”  
“怎么会～ 我先想到的是济鸿哥才对。”方星现换着口吻撒娇道。  
“所以，你就没有考虑过你家人接受的时机，只想着……”柳济鸿哼哼了一声，似乎是不想说下去了，他拉起羽绒服，敷衍地挥挥手，连一句再见也没说，便从副驾驶位下了车。  
冷空气从一开一关的车门钻进来，待机的空调突然嗡嗡地启动。车门被关上之后，刚才还讪讪地开着玩笑的方星现渐渐觉得不是滋味起来。  
不管为的什么事，他的第一反应永远是逗柳济鸿开心。  
委屈的感觉好像永宗岛黎明时分的雾气，慢慢地蒙上了他的车窗玻璃。  
方星现愣愣地坐在车里，也没想着回头看看柳济鸿是不是往街那边走去了，他从来没有送他到家附近，甚至从来没提出过要送，这是一个问都不需要的问题。他们的恋情至今还是一个保密内容，在这些方面不能做出超过普通朋友范围的举动。  
不同的是，他一直觉得这种情况只是暂时的，而柳济鸿——方星现今天才意识到——却不觉得这是暂时的。  
他想的是在聚少离多之前有个安心的背景，柳济鸿却说，他只考虑自己，像小孩一样幼稚。  
一个人面对着方向盘，方星现的呼吸急促起来，眼眶被空调吹得又干又热，他猛地踩下油门。  
他该回去取他的生日礼物，距离和粉丝约好的时间所剩无多，再不去就要迟到了。

在文基道家。  
“所以你知道那天他有多烦躁了吧。根本就是没什么事能让他高兴起来，我陪他玩了好几局，才好了一点。”  
“你帮我去问问。”  
“不是吧，你们都这个阶段了，吵了架还要我帮忙。”  
“我们没吵架。”方星现恼火地说。  
“没吵呢，你烦成这个样子。”文基道不满地撇撇嘴，“你可别对我发火啊。我是跟你通通气，别像个笨蛋似的。”  
“你才笨。”方星现回骂了他一句，但已经心不在焉。  
“你还骂我，我到现在还没抛弃你个基佬，算我好心了。”文基道贱兮兮地凑过来讨打。  
“你想想你这句话还骂了谁。”方星现回手就满足了他的愿望，肘关节勾住他的脖子拉过来敲了几下头，“请你吃饭，行了吧。”  
“吃饭归吃饭，我绝对不当你们的传话筒。”文基道警惕地说，“济鸿哥的事我已经帮过你太多次了，我觉得就没好事。”  
“我有那么小气吗，说了要请你而已，爱吃不吃。”  
“吃。”文基道想了想，“去我哥那里吃，吃了再发个定位照片呗。”(*注2)  
“你就是馋炸鸡了是不是。”

方星现没发定位照片，也不回柳济鸿的消息——这样说不确切，柳济鸿并没有发消息去试探。SNS上自拍倒是发过，但往常不在身边时对这些一向积极主动的某人明明显示在线，却像没看到一样。  
柳济鸿谈不上坐立不安，倒没什么，只是直播时chat里一直有粉丝在说笑话逗自己开心，让柳济鸿意识到自己或许看上去心情不太好。这帮可爱的粉丝，对自己的一点变化可敏感了。  
想到这一点，柳济鸿心中的不安和愧疚反而加重，就连平推对面的时候，他也没有真的放轻松，chat里见他对玩笑没什么大的反应，也不再说些有的没的，只是自己那种烦躁感始终挥之不去，柳济鸿感悟粉丝的贴心。他觉得自己已经尽力表现出平常心，不知为何粉丝还是能看出来。或许这就是关心的作用吧。gido那小子来了之后，倒叫人高兴了些。  
这几天柳济鸿没什么事做，每天直播的时间都很长。当他下线之后，心思老是飘到某个不再对他的动态时时发表意见的小混蛋身上去。

要说柳济鸿最喜欢的方星现的样子，其中必然有一项是他抱他的时候那种投入的神情，好像极度兴奋又努力压抑一般脸颊泛红，在不掩饰的呻吟中近乎陶醉地回吻他；胸前那块纹身好像后天成为了敏感带，每当柳济鸿抚摸它的时候，方星现都会吸着气，变得更加兴奋。  
柳济鸿没有问过那个纹身——方星现唯一不显露出来晒给粉丝看的纹身意味着什么。从方星现的态度，他猜也猜得到了。  
这一点上柳济鸿还挺诚实的，他呼了一口气，他们俩这几天都没说话了，这样算是冷战吧。柳济鸿心里很不是滋味，他们好像已经很久没有体会过这样不搭理彼此的时候，习惯了每天没大没小的逗趣和关心，偶发的冷遇让他煎熬不已。  
好像以往的经验都不管用了一样。  
或许方星现真的受伤了吧。那小子，不是最喜欢在自己面前装大人了吗，说不定意外地还挺敏感的。  
柳济鸿知道方星现想要什么，却不能真的事事都如他所愿。他想到妈妈，自己不可能像方星现那样没心没肺地就把这个问题抛出来给家人一记打击。他不是年轻的毛头小子了，说的话应该要是考虑过的才对。  
分针时针渐渐越爬越低，白色的晨曦也浮上窗帘，  
柳济鸿明白，他这番自我辩解，依旧只是在追求一种得过且过，但对方是方星现的话，他觉得自己在过到不能过之前会想到办法的。他没方星现那么洒脱，也更不敢忽略家人的感受，人和人之间的差别就是这么大，等到自己敢说出口，不知道是不是被逼无奈的境地。他其实挺害怕的，只知道或许那一天还远远未到。  
方星现其实是对的，柳济鸿知道他是对的，世界永远向他那种人倾斜。自己也会不由自主地向他动心。  
他们不应该为这件事冷战，至少不是现在。  
他们迟早要和好的，如果是今天就更好。

“睡不着 呵呵”  
看到柳济鸿再次抱怨失眠，方星现的心情和看他发自拍可大不相同了。他不想做害济鸿哥失眠的元凶，这几天他甚至没去招惹他。  
不管怎么说，这次方星现的手动得比脑子更快，他还没想清楚，手指已经把他心中的叫嚣转移到了手机屏幕上，他妈的去睡啊，为什么又发这种通宵之后带着困意和头痛的句子。  
柳济鸿倒是很快回复了他充满怨气的指令，一句“去睡”要怎么叫故意失眠的人信服。  
他知道柳济鸿是什么意思。跳下台阶不过是分分钟的事。  
方星现的手确实动得比脑子更快，他前脚伸进拖鞋，右手就已经抓到了电脑桌上的车钥匙。  
车载广播里放的是仁昌丁的歌。  
시간은 잊으라 하는데，오히려 선명해진 얼굴。  
柳济鸿上次连告别都不肯说的样子又浮现在他眼前，方星现觉得心跳了起来。  
车子转过红绿灯，那条路马上就要到了，方星现腾出手去按了一下亮起来的手机。  
잔인한 이별이 있던 날，그 날 조차 이젠 그리워。

这次他乖乖把车停到了停车场。他不想再在车上约会了。冬日的空气冷得叫人鼻尖发痛，围巾上凡士林润肤膏淡不可闻的气息才让冷风变得湿润些。  
远远地见到那个人从街道那边走来，和路上那么多都穿着长款黑色羽绒服的人一样，对方星现来说却十分不同，叫他顾不得两个人还站在街角。  
“济鸿哥……”方星现把头埋在他肩窝，吸着鼻子嗅他身上的气息。“我想你。”  
柳济鸿收紧了手臂，呼吸轻轻地喷在他的耳廓，两秒之后，方星现感到他把嘴唇压在自己的头发上。

以后别再那样说了。方星现本想这么说，这句话总会叫刚和好的恋人眼中涌上莫名其妙的眼泪，他开不了口，他甚至说不上来柳济鸿对他说了什么过分的话。反反复复才是人生的常态，方星现不懂这么深刻的道理，只是隐约察觉，所以他选择了沉默，在拥抱之中。

那张夜访永宗岛的照片被他裁剪得整整齐齐，框进2020年新年相框的第一页。  
新的一年，要变成更好的人。  
各个方面。

-The End-

*注1：12月23日fxx曾发布instory询问游戏本的问题。  
*注2：文基道哥哥的炸鸡店，方和柳都曾各自单独与他去吃过。2019季后赛结束后返回韩国当晚（10月2日），柳户外直播和gido去那里吃晚餐，随后方在Instagram上发送自己早先与gido在那家店的合影，表示“虽然不是今天吃的 但假装是今天吃的”。


End file.
